Captivating Romance
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Randy orton has just had his divorce go through with his ex- wife after seperating in 2012. Many people do not know is that Randy's affection has be forcused on his best friend, Fawn Frost. Who has always been there for him. Randy is now there to get into Fawn's heart and have them become more than friends. Will Fawn fall for Randy? Randy Orton/ oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Watchful Eyes

Randy Orton stood in the dim light and watched over her. He had watched over her for years and was a close friend to her. Randy watched as her light dirty blond hair bounced below her shoulders and her light blue eyes sparkled. How she could bring the best out of people no matter who they were. He had grown feelings for her over the last year. Randy had seprated fr his wife in 2012 and his divorce had gone through last month in July, ending in agreeable terms. He smiled as he watched her face lights up talking to one of the other Divas. She had been down lately after John had turned his back on her and listened to Nikki more. Cena was a best friend of hers and could not pull his head out of his ass. Randy watched as she walked over to him, his snow leopard.

"Are you ok, Randy?" She asked in a soft voice

"I am fine, Fawn." He replied

Fawn smiled up at him. Her real name was Samantha Francis and he would call her Sammie. She had work with him in 2009 as his on screen girl friend. Fawn walked into the ring for her match against AJ. Randy stood in the back with his eyes on the screen. Fawn shook her arms getting ready to face AJ. "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet played and Fawn walked out. The light blue lights were on her and she did her pose where she kiss a peace sign and held it up. She went down into the ramp and climbed into the ring. Fawn was dressed in her teal and black ring gear.

Randy watched as the match was watching with worried filled eyes. AJ had tried to do a Black Widow and messed up Fawn's arm as she got out of it. Fawn was holding her left arm and trying to win the match. AJ drop kicked Fawn as she was coming in for a clothes line. Fawn fell down on the mat and AJ got the three count. Fawn was in pain and Randy could see it in her eyes. She was in bad shape and Randy headed towards the ring to help her. He slid into the ring and walked over to the corner she was in.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"No, I am going to need help getting up. I think my shoulder is dislocated." Fawn replied

Randy slide her over to the edge of the ring and climbed out before helping her out and picking her up. Fawn was in pain and snuggled her head against his chest. They walked through the halls to the medical room with all eyes on them. Fawn looked up and Randy and studied his features. He looked concerned and worried about what was going on. They got into the medical room and Randy set her down for her to get looked at. He stood off to the side and watched what was going on.

"What the problem?" A medical woman with long blond hair asked

"I can't move my left arm and it hurts really badly. I think it got dislocated." Fawn replied

"I am going to pop it back in. It is going to hurt. Would you like your boyfriend over there hold your hand?" The medical woman asked

"Yes." Fawn answered

Randy was already by her side and took her hand into his. The medical woman popped Fawn's arm back on and she cried out in pain. Her small hand tightens around Randy's large one. The medical woman got her arm back in and then told her to relax for a couple of days and to take it easy. Randy helped Fawn down and had one arm around her waist as they walked down the hall. Cena noticed them walking and the look on Fawn's face.

"What happened?" Cena asked

"What do you care, John! It not like you hardly listen to me after hooking up with Nikki!" Fawn snapped at him.

"What's up your ass!" Cena snapped

"When you hooked up with Nikki after I confessed my feelings for you. Then, the day after you ask her out and became her boyfriend and when I try to talk to you, you ignored me! You did whatever you were told to do by her! Now you can ask me what happened! You don't even bother with your best female friend!" Fawn replied

"You still did not answer the question." Cena said as he got closer to her.

"Leave Cena, before you regret it." Randy growled

"Now you are taking her side." Cena replied

Fawn pulled on Randy's arm because she wanted to go back to the hotel and watch something on TV. Randy glared at Cena as they walked by. Randy pit a hand under her chin to make her look at him. She was crying a little and Randy pulled her into a hug. Fawn rested her head on his chest and sighed. She did not understand why Cena turned into such an asshole. Randy guided her to the Diva's' locker room to get her stuff, he waited outside the door for her. Fawn grabbed her blue duffle bag and her black and purple backpack and headed out. Randy grabbed her blu bag as she protested about it. Randy just wanted to shut her up and let him help her. He stopped and turned around in front of her. Fawn bumped into his chest and looked up at him. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up and kissed her. She stood in shock as he walked away and chuckled. Fawn slowly followed him and kept quiet. The stopped outside the Superstar's locker room and Randy walked in to grab his things.

"What am I ever going to do." Fawn mumbled under her breath.

Randy came back out dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had his bag and Fawn's bag too. Fawn sighed as they walked to the car. Fawn was tired and her arm still hit like a bitch. Randy put the bags into the car and headed to the hotel. He was surprised when Fawn grabbed his hand in hers. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and she sighed. Just to have John to act like he did made her blood boil.

"Do you want your own room when we get to the hotel?" Randy asked

"No, just get one with two beds. I don't want Cena storming through my room in the middle of the night." Fawn replied

"Alright, have you been having those nightmares still?" Randy said

"Some nights." Fawn answered

They got to the hotel and Randy got the room. Fawn headed to the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water relaxed her muscles and calmed her down. She got out and put on pajama shorts and a black cami. Fawn check her blood sugar and walked out of the bathroom for Randy to go in. Fawn checked her e-mail on her laptop and watched the new episode of Teen Wolf. Randy walked out of the bathroom and smirked when he saw Fawn asleep. He kissed her forehead before he went to sleep himself.

Fawn woke up in the middle of the night breathing heavy. She was having the nightmare of when she was little seeing her mother die right in front of her. Fawn ran a hand through her dirty blond hair. She got up and stretched with her blue pajam shorts and black cami. Fawn went out on the balcony and sighed. She put her face in her hands and rubbed her face. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and jumped a little. Fawn saw Randy with a worried look on his face.

"I am ok, Randy." Fawn said

"No, you are not and if you were you still would be asleep." Randy replied

"Just go back to sleep. I will be fine." Fawn said

"No, you are coming with me." Randy replied as he took her hand and led her to the bed. Randy laid down and pulled Fawn with him. Fawn did not struggle because she was too tired. Randy pulled the blanket over them and pulled Fawn in his arms. Randy smiled when he saw Fawn fall asleep and soon did the same. Randy was happy that he had what he wanted in his arms, even if it was for only a little time. Randy soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What is happening

Fawn had woken up an half an hour earlier than Randy. She was now sitting with a cup of French vanilla coffee in her hands. She knew Randy would be pissed off when he woke up and did not care. She just wanted time to thinks things over and get her head straight. Fawn's phone went off playing "Undo it" by Carrie Underwood and looked down. Cena was calling her and she just did not want to talk to him at all. She sighed as her phone beeped telling her that he had left a message. Fawn went back to reading about Teen Wolf TV show online.

Randy woke up with a yawn and stretched out. He patted the spot next to him and noticed that Fawn was gone. He rubbed his light grey blue eyes and looked around the room for her. He had to admit that she was good at disappearing. Randy knew she needed some time alone. He got up and headed into the bathroom for his morning routine. He knew Fawn would come back when she was ready. Randy stepped out of the bathroom and a knock came from the door. Randy went over and opened the door with a pissed off John Cena standing there. Randy let Cena walk int the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked

"You should know. You have been with her since yesterday. You have enough nerve to even tell me you have feelings for Fawn, let alone date her!" John shouted

"Wait! Where are you getting this from!" Randy replied

"Let me think, the text Fawn sent me that told me to piss off." John yelled

"If your head wasn't up your ass you would know what the fuck is going on and how Fawn is feeling at the moment. You need to leave, John." Randy said

John turns to leave and slams the door behind him. Randy's heart had jumped a little when John told him that Fawn said that they were dating. He really was going on with her and what she was thinking. An hour later, Fawn walked into the room with a bag in her hand. He raised his eyebrow and Fawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nikki Bella was pissing me off today and I told her that I was dating you. I sent John a text telling him the same thing. Now, they want proof. So we are going on a double date with them later to night." Fawn explained

"Alright, what do you want to do now?" Randy asked

" I figured relax and watch a movie. You can pick." Fawn replied

Randy noded and Fawn got comfortable on the bed. Randy smirked when he pick out 12 rounds two reloaded. He knew that Fawn was going to make smart ass remarks about it. He put the DVD in the player and pressed play. Randy laid next to Fawn. She scoutted over to him and snuggled against him. Randy was a little surprised when she did this and put an arm around her.

"Are you nervous about the money in the ladder?" Fawn asked

"No, I am hoping to win. It has been two years since I held a championship." Randy replied

"I still don't know what kind of storyline the storyboard writers are going to put me into. I am guessing that I am going to break things off with John. I do not know if they are going to keep me as a face or change me into a heel." Fawn explained

"They told me that I will be a heel again sometime soon. I have been a face to long. It would be neat if they puts us back together again." Randy answered

Fawn shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the movie. She made quit a few smart ass remarks about it. Soon, it was time to go out for the date. Fawn quickly changed into a purple and black strapless dress. The top was purple and the bottom was black. She wore black flats and curled her hair. Randy put on a pair of black jeans with a red button down shirt. He put on a pair of black shoes and headed out. They walked into a fancy restaurant, where John and Nikki were waiting for them. Fawn did her best to put a smile on her face. She had to prove to both of them that her and Randy were dating. Randy order for the both of them. He always knew what Fawn liked. Fawn kissed Randy on the cheek and went to go check her blood sugar. Nikki had a smirk on her face and looked at Randy.

"So who asked who out first?" Nikki asked

Randy knew that Nikki was playing a little game to see if Fawn was real dating Randy. He turned and looked at her with his blue grey eyes.

"She is and I accepted. It is not everyday you meet a girl like, Fawn. She is one of a kind of a girl to find. The best part is she accepts me for me and loves my daughter." Randy replied

'I would think she would be the one to ask." Nikki said

"She was and she is not a snob like others." Randy answered

Fawn walked back and sat down next to Randy. He puts his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Fawn smiled and noticed that John was glaring at them. She was loving the attention Randy was giving her. Fawn was being treated like a princess and feeling special. Their food soon arrived and Fawn smiled at Randy. He had order them steak with baked potato. He knew Fawn would not eat a lot do to her not feeling well and she had ate something before the got there. John had gotten steak as well and Nikki got shrimp alfredo. Fawn would giggle as Randy feed her before taking a bite himself. Nikki huffed and tried to get John to do it as well. Cena did not even bother to because he was glaring daggers into Randy. Randy smirked back at him and kissed Fawn's cheek. Soon, the waiter came back and asked if they wanted dessert. Randy ordered strawberry cheesecake for him and Fawn. Nikki and John were pissed off that they paid for their half and left.

"Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me." Fawn said

"I would do anything for you. I care for you deeply and love you. I would be honored to have you be my girlfriend." Randy said

"Randy, I will be your girlfriend." Fawn answered him as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was gentle and soft. They finished their cheese cake and then left to the hotel room. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Faw got up early and went through her routine to go meet up with Stephanie McMahon. They were going to discuss her storyline. They meet in a small cafe and Fawn slowly walked in. She walked over to Stephanie and said hello. they ordered something to eat and began talking.

"We are thinking of putting you in a storyline with Randy. We are thinking about after money in the bank, when he cashes it in and becomes a heel you will as well." Stephanie explained

" I am good with that. I think maybe I can be a tweener for the time being." Fawn replied

Stephanie agreed and they ate their breakfast and talked some more about the upcoming storyline.

Randy rolled over on to his right side and groaned. Fawn wa not where he wanted her to be. He wanted to see her smiling face and lay with her. She was not even there to cuddle. He got up a took a shower before packing up his things to go to the next arena. Randy decided to pack Fawn's things as well. He slowly folded her clean clothes and put them in her blue camo duffel bag. He smiled when he was folding one of her sleeping shirts. It was one of his RKO shirts that he gave her when Nikki had ruined her top to wear after her match. He had been wearing it before he took it off and threw it at her. A deep crimson blush went across her cheeks. He smiled at the memory. He packed all her insulin and medication she needed and zipped the bag up. He placed both the bags on the bed and waited fr her to arrive. Fawn would be riding with him now instead of carpooling with Cena. The door slowly opened and Fawn walked in and ran into his arms. She kissed him and hugged him. Fawn was so happy to be with Randy again. Randy looked into her eyes and saw them glow with happiness and full of life. Randy set Fawn on to the floor carefully, making sure not t drop her small figure. It was nice to see Fawn so happy and not down because of Cena and Nikki.

"I just finished my meeting with Stephanie. She gave me some heads up on my new storyline that I am going to be working." Fawn said

"What storyline are you going to be working with?" Randy asked

"I am going to be a tweener for a while. I know that you are going to do great in the money in the bank match. You will be getting a valet after that. SHe is known as The Snow Leopard." Fawn explained

Randy smirked and picked her up in his arms again. He twirled her around in circles and she laughed. Randy was happy that she was going to be working with him.

"That is great news to hear. You are the most kind, smart, caring, and beautiful woman to work with. You deserve to be treated like a queen." Randy said

Fawn brushed a deep crimson blush as she looked into Randy's eyes he was telling the truth. Fawn felt her heart beat faster and call out for Randy. No one had ever told Fawn that and it made Fawn feel whole. She might have a chance to fall in love with him. Randy set her down and Fawn kissed him with passion. She held Randy close to her, not wanting to let him go. She broke the kiss and looked into Randy's eyes.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Randy you do not know what that means to me or how you are making me feel whole. That I can have a soul mate in my life that loves me for me." Fawn said

Randy grabbed the bags and her hand. He squeezed her hand a little as she smiled up at him. They headed to the car and there was no where else that Fawn wanted to be.


End file.
